The Four
by Neferuaten
Summary: Salazar, Rowena, Godric and Helga want to change magical society,and they have an idea. But even the most powerful wizards' plans can go wrong and the four struggle with their own troubles along the way. Salazar's lust for power sparks tension between him and the heroic Godric, whilst Rowena has to fight her passions, and the wiley Salazar has wriggled into Helga's heart ...
1. A Plan

The cool drip of ice-cold water at the back of the cave splashed noisily into the frozen silence. Salazar fiddled with the long, thin wand that he twizzled to keep the keen, blue flame alive.

Salazar Slytherin was not an ordinary man; nor was he an ordinary wizard. He was a sorcerer of extreme power and a hermit of extreme wisdom, living in a time when non-magical folk were barbaric and uncivilised. It was a time before organised muggle civilisation in Britain; though the middle east and mediterranean flourished, the north was barbaric and brutal. No doubt some of the magical people were, too, but he dismissed that thought. He knew that not everyone was like him. He was a wizard of the purest blood, and not only that - he was a parselmouth. He was unique, a gem in a world that valued any cheap glass.

Salazar ran his fingers through his long, dark hair, ignoring the bitter frost. He could mingle with muggles if he had wanted to, but he preferred not to go near them. As for other magic users; he did not know. Only Godric Gryffindor - who lived in the south, foully enough, amongst muggles, or the beautiful Helga Hufflepuff. He pictured her curled, golden hair fluttering down her back when she laughed, skipping through summery glades when the winter was gone and the forests were green, a picture of innocence. And Rowena Ravenclaw. She was seldom seen, a shadow who passed into the light only every few years, each time more provocatively than the last. She always left an impression that she wanted to be followed but never said so; always did something that could be classed as seductive or just a stumble, like when she had bathed when it seemed she knew he was watching, glancing fleetingly at the spot in which he stood, covered by a strong disillusionment charm. Salazar shook his head, clearing it of these tempting images. At least, he thought, Rowena's sleaziness was counteracted by her wit and intelligence; Godric was too courteous to her.

Now his shining companion slithered up to him and he uttered soft breath to him. '_Rip_,' he said, caressing the snake's scales. '_What brought you here?_' The snake understood and twinned itself around his shoulders as a reply. Salazar smiled. Rip loved his company and slid inside his cloak against the cold of winter. The snake understood all the problems that Salazar confronted, hunted with Salazar when they needed rabbit, and was a better friend than any of the witches and wizards of the land. Rip slithered between the cloak and Salazar's doublet.

'_I heard whispers,_' Rip hissed. '_Whispers of . . . the others._' Salazar shook his head, but Rip continued. '_They come this way. Their magic can be felt._'

'_Rip, these are foolish words . . ._' But the viper slithered away, to the far corner of the cave. And he did not come back when Salazar called.

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw smiled fully, and turned away from Godric Gryffindor. It was the first time that she had seen him in a year and his priorities were clearly chivalrous as always.

'You must be aware that Salazar will try to twist your mind, Rowena,' he said firmly. 'You know he . . . you know he values you.' Godric looked uneasily at her. She stared right back, her full lips parted. She stroked her hair thoughtfully, but Godric thought that there was something slightly attractive about that hair-stroke; the way her hands had moved over her full bust as she ran her fingers through her raven locks. He forced himself to look away from her.

'I know Salazar, Godric; you must also "be aware" that I am his equal,' she said calmly. 'Where's Helga?'

'Here.' Helga Hufflepuff was a vision of yellow innocence. 'I don't think that Salazar will like your plan, Rowena.'

'Salazar never likes _anything_,' Rowena retaliated. 'But if I persuade him . . .' She pulled out her wand and stroked it carefully.

'No,' Godric said sternly. 'You can't _Imperio _him.'

'I guess,' she sighed, sitting heavily on the carved chair. They were in Godric's home and it was much more welcoming than Salazar's - roaring (magical) fire, mead, and good company.

'There is always a chance he'll say yes,' Helga said in a small voice. Rowena looked at her.

'I never leave _anything _down to chance.'

'We should ask him,' Godric announced. 'We will ask him now.' With a flick of his wand, a silvery form vaporised in front of them. It was a lion, a creature that most had only dreamed of, and he whispered to it. Then it soared into the winter's mist.

'Now we'll disapparate. Helga, Rowena?' They both took an arm each and were sucked into the vortex.

* * *

Salazar saw Godric standing at the cave entrance before he heard the crack that signalled his arrival. 'My friend,' he said, inclining his head. 'Come in. And the Lady Helga, too . . .' Seeing Rowena, Salazar let his lip curl into a thin smile. 'Rowena Ravenclaw.'

'Salazar Slytherin,' she replied curtly. 'You've been living in poverty.' She looked at the muddy cave, which was really a hollowed out mound in the middle of the flat fens. Helga gave him a sad glance, and Gryffindor sighed.

'I have been living as I wish to.'

'I trust you recieved my patronus?' Godric said cautiously. Rowena pointed her wand at an empty spot on the floor and a roaring blue fire came to life. 'We have a proposition for you.'

'What would this proposition be?' Salazar sneered. He didn't trust Godric anymore than he trusted anyone else; that meant not at all. He was weary of this and it was the first time the four great sorcerers had met all together in three years. This plan had to be good or it was a waste of his time talking to them.

'So many talented wizards never even gain access to the materials to learn,' Rowena said smoothly. Salazar tried not to look too outraged.

'If they were so talented, they'd be able to get the stuff, though!'

'No,' Helga said gently. 'These include muggle-borns.'

Salazar was fuming now. 'Mudbloods? You -'

'Don't use that word,' Godric said quietly. 'They have just as much right to this as we purebloods do.'

'Yes,' Rowena continued. 'So we were thinking - the four of us could provide the means for this. We could start a school.'

'A school?'

'A place for them to come and learn to be civilized wizards and witches,' Godric added, looking around Slytherin's damp, cold cave and moving closer to the fire.

'It sounds reasonable,' Salazar said. 'But I will _not _teach mudbloods- I mean, muggle-borns. I shall take those only with cunning and purity to their blood.'

'I guess that I shall only take those who are brave and chivalrous,' Godric said, slapping his sheathed sword. 'The goblins made me this for my honour and I expect any true student of mine to be worthy of it.'

'Didn't you steal that from the goblins in the war?' Salazar said slyly.

'No,' Godric said firmly, biting his lip in an attempt to stop the blush that was creeping across his face. Rowena broke the awkward silence.

'If you are both going to be so particular, I must specify too. I shall only take those with wit and brains.' She adjusted her diadem, which was slipping slightly. Helga looked at the other three, helpless.

'I guess I shall have to take the rest, and teach them all I know,' she smiled feebly. The others laughed.

'Where will this school be?' Godric said practically.

'Here, in the fen,' Salazar said firmly. Helga protested.

'Why not in my valley?' But Godric shook his head.

'The moorland is best; winter does not hit so bitterly -'

'Stop arguing!' Rowena yelled over them. They stared up at her, and she cleared her throat. 'We shall build the school far from prying eyes. I suggest the mountains; Hogsmeade is the best place.'

'Hogsmeade? Why Hogsmeade?'

'Because it's an all-wizard settlement,' Rowena said matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips. 'And I live there,' she muttered.

'Very well,' Salazar sighed, looking up her tall figure. 'The north it'll be.'


	2. The School

'We'll call it Hogwarts, after the village.' Rowena stood on the flat-topped hill, gazing across the rippling lake that was framed on one side by deep, dense forest. Mountains surrounded the valley, casting strange shadows across the glen.

After that, not much was to be done. With a flick of her wand, Helga Hufflepuff had erected a splendid castle. It was a building unheard of, grey stone with turrets. The four watched in awe as it built itself in seconds.

'There'll still be the insides,' she said anxiously, but Salazar just put his arm around her. She wriggled out of his grip, disgusted.

'It's perfect,' he said, a genuine smile on his face. 'But does it have dungeons?'

'I prefer the term "basement" better,' Rowena said tartly. 'And yes. There are now.' She swished her wand and the ground began to bubble. A small island rose in the lake.

'What was that?' Gryffindor asked.

'I've hollowed out the underneath of the castle,' she replied. 'The earth has all pushed along and gone up under the lake.'

'The lake . . .' Slytherin looked across it.

'Yes. Not all of the dungeon will be under the castle,' she decided. 'Some will be under the lake and grounds. And there will be passages; ways of escape.'

'I hate to sound impatient,' Godric interrupted. 'What's the inside like? This is just the bare bones!'

'I'm getting onto that. First we need doors, and windows. Also, who shall be responsible for what part of the castle? I'll have that tower, and that round one,' Rowena said dreamily. 'And the east and south wings. One can be a healing hall.'

'The dungeons,' Salazar said, a glint in his eyes. 'I like the underground. And . . . I think that those secret passages are work for me.'

'Then I shall have the other main towers, and the west and north,' Godric said firmly.

'I guess whatever's left is for me,' Helga huffed. 'I'll take the bottom floor, upper west basements and kitchens.'

* * *

It was barely a month later that the school was complete. Helga stood back and admired her work, not noticing Slytherin behind her. He flew a tiny enchanted bird onto her shoulder, where it perched and cheeped in her ear.

'What's that?' She spun round.

'I was saying hello,' he smirked. He looked up and down her body from where he was leaning against a stone pillar. She had a beautiful figure; a little short, but that was made up for by voluptuous curves.

'Ah. Well, hello,' she smiled hesitantly. Salazar held out his hand to reveal a tiny apple.

'I thought you might be hungry,' he explained, a little too kindly. Helga looked into his eyes suspiciously.

'What have you done to it?' she asked.

'Damn,' Salazar muttered. 'You're cleverer than you look.'

'I'm sorry?' she asked furiously. 'Was that an insult?'

'Maybe,' Salazar said, his lip curling upwards.

'You! What happened to the powerful sorcerer, the wise hermit?' Helga asked.

Salazar didn't tell her that over the weeks he'd been watching her. The way that her dress moved down her front when she bent over to charm a small crack together, her chuckling laugh; all registered in Salazar's mind so that when the time came, he could -

'He was left in my cave,' he said cunningly. In a way, this was true. Salazar had abandoned that side of him when he'd come to Hogsmeade.

'I hope your vile snake was left with him,' she muttered.

As if on cue, a low hiss could be heard from the corner. '_Hello, Rip_.' The snake slid up and over Helga's newly polished floors, and up Salazar's arm and around his neck. He stroked the snake and left without saying goodbye.

As soon as he had gone, Helga sat on one of the wooden benches that populated her latest teaching-room. The fluttering in her stomach that had filled it when Salazar had put his arm round her was gone, but a ghost of it remained. She shivered, remembering the cold touch of his eyes on her chest. His eyes hadn't touched her, but she felt like they had.

Helga had loved many, it was no secret. But none were powerful sorcerers.

* * *

The hardest part of Hogwarts' creation, Rowena decided, had to have been the stairs.

She had wanted every day to be a challenge for her students so each staircase was enchanted. It had taken more work than the furnishing phase of her section for good reason - every so often, the staircase would suddenly move to join up with another door.

'Why, Rowena?' Salazar had sneered at first; well, he sneered at everything; then he'd wandered off to find Helga. He'd even said that was what he was doing, as if he hoped to make her jealous.

Poor, innocent Helga! Rowena could tell Salazar was up to something, her diadem was practically quivering. So she decided to confront Godric.

'You know,' she said carefully, as they ate their small meal of grouse and butterbeer, 'Salazar has acquired an interest in Helga recently. And I don't think he means the best for her.'

'I will protect her honour,' Godric said darkly. 'But it pains me to cross a friend.'

'I understand,' Rowena said sadly. Still, the paladin-nature of Gryffindor would help, she was certain of it.

But she herself still had an underlying fear for Helga. She didn't know Salazar as well as she thought she did; Rowena knew all his secrets, all his lies. Shaken, she continued to sip her butterbeer. Helga could defend herself; at least, Godric would protect her.

It was a cold day, the kind you get just as spring approaches in Scotland, and Rowena wrapped herself up tightly against the wind as she headed through the misty grounds. She loved the autumn, winter and early spring. They were so clean cut and pure, unlike hazy summer with its pollens and beaming sun. She liked the early darkness and short daylight, giving her more time to practise stranger spells - and this made her rather like Salazar. In the past they had consorted . . . Rowena was disgusted to remember the foolishness of her younger years. Now that she had the wisdom that being older gave her, and her diadem to help her, she saw he was a snake and would slither into unexpected places if she did not contain him.


	3. Deep Secrets

Salazar splashed the cool water over his face. He knew that Rowena was outside and would not be back in a while, and that Godric and Helga were in Hogsmeade talking to the strange people who lived there, in houses of stone and timber quite unlike the muddier houses of the south. He liked how they were civilised and disliked it too because it gave them some kind of superiority over them.

'Rip, I know you don't like Helga,' Salazar hissed.

'_And I know you do,_'the snake hissed back.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Salazar turned around.

'_Why are we in the female washing area?_' Rip continued, sliding around Slytherin's feet.

'Because it is the place people will least expect.' With a flourish, he drew his wand. Then he hissed strange words under his breath.

Slowly, the marble basins slid apart. Salazar expressed his grim satisfaction with a low hiss, and waved his wand hypnotically. Slowly, the ground between the basins trembled. It retracted into itself and produced a black, deep tunnel.

Salazar smiled a handsome smile, but beneath the gleam of teeth and lips, disturbing expressions played throughout his face.

* * *

Later, the other three were conversing deeply. Darkness had fallen long ago, but Salazar had not re-emerged.

'He's up to something,' Godric said, peeved.

'Of course he's up to something,' Rowena snapped. 'He always is.'

'What do we do?' Helga asked quietly.

'We wait,' Rowena said. 'There is no more we can do, and if we ask he'll only lie.'

'I should go after him,' Godric said, standing and drawing his sword. He straightened it and held it parallel to his face.

'No,' said Rowena. 'That's the worst you can do, especially with that sword in tow.'

'It's far more useful than his locket -'

'Be careful what you say about the locket,' Helga piped up suddenly. 'It is full of magic, I can tell.'

'Either way,' Godric said, 'the sword is better.' He sheathed it and looked at the two witches as if daring them to challenge him.


End file.
